


Cupcakes

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff With No Plot, Jopper, One Shot, baking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joyce & Hopper bake cupcakes for Will's birthday party. Fluff.





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic on this site. Sorry its so bad.

“We need more flour, Hop!” Joyce complained, whisking the watery cake batter. “why is it so… runny…”

  


“ _Jesus_!” Hopper exclaimed while trying to take a spoonful of flour from the large bag, dropping the spoon on the floor. Joyce glared over at Hop when she heard the meal hit the floor. His blue flannel was now blotched with flour.

  


Joyce’s mouth hung open in shock, searching for words but resorted to a sigh, “Hopper..”

  


“I know, I know.” He muttered, swiping the powder off his shirt and into the garbage can, then taking the broom and sweeping the flour into a pile.

  


“Crack the eggs.” Joyce instructed while he was midway through sweeping. Dropping the broom he shuffled over towards the refrigerator and grabbed two eggs.

  


Hop took an egg in each hand, trying to crack two at a time. Half of the eggshell fell into the batter. Jim frantically attempted to fish the shell out with his finger and thumb. 

  


“Was that supposed to be impressive?.” She commented, effortlessly scooping the broken eggshell out of the mix with a spoon.

  


“No, of course not. I was trying to be.. efficient.” He murmured, running a hand through his hair, face visibly shifting to a reddish hue.

  


Joyce folded her lips in, creating a line with her mouth and raising her eyebrows. “Mhm.” She teased, knowing damn well he was trying to look cool. 

  


Joyce pulled out a cupcake pan from a cabinet and Hop placed cupcake liners in each hole. Hopper sprayed cooking oil over the pan, then Joyce began to scoop out the batter and fill each liner. Hop’s finger circled the empty bowl, scavenging for cake batter that wasn’t used to make a cupcake. 

  


“Can I lick the spoon _now_?” Hop nagged after cleaning the bowl, holding the spoon close to his face.

  


“You’re a literal child.” Joyce accused playfully, crossing her arms.

  


“Can I?” He repeated, raising his eyebrows and folding his lips in question, causing his forehead to winkle.

  


“Fine” She gave in, opening the oven door so she could place the cupcakes in. 

  


Hop plunged the batter filled spoon in his mouth, “Mmm.” He exaggerated, closing his eyes and opening his mouth in a small ‘o’ shape.

  


Joyce rolled her eyes, then proceeded to slide the cupcakes into the oven. 

“Jesus, how do you mange to get it on your nose from licking the spoon?” She said, in disbelief, unable to stop smiling at the sight of Hop with chocolate cake mix spattered over his face.

  


“I dunno.”

Hop muttered, curious as to how it had happened himself.He was certain that the spot went directly in his mouth, and he would’ve felt it if it had touched his nose.

  


“Like I said, literal child.” She smirked, causing a smirk to form on his face as well. 

He raised his eyebrows, reaching his tongue to the tip of his nose and gliding his tongue over _most_ of the batter.

  


“You’re unbelievable Hopper..” Joyce giggled, stepping closer to him, having to step on her tip toes so she could wrap her arms around his neck and rest her forehead on his.

  


Hopper shrugged, eyebrows moving with his shoulders and mouth curled into smirk. “I’m unbelievable. Hmph.” He joshed, laying a gentle, passion filled kiss on her lips. He stared into her brown eyes.

  


Joyce rolled her eyes while wearing a smile, unable to control her cheeks from showing a hint of light pink. “There’s still some on your nose.” She started chuckling when she noticed. Unlinking her arms from the back of his neck and taking a step backwards she laughed at his confused ad baffled expression.

  


“Where?” He said, perplexed, attempting to wipe it off with his forefinger and thumb. 

  


“Lean down.” Joyce said through laughter. Hopper tilted his head down with shame. 

  


“Right, _there_.” Joyce swiped her pointer finger over the blob of cake batter on his nose tat he surprisingly missed. 

  


“Gimme.” Hop opened his mouth, then stuck his tongue out slightly. 

  


“ _Really_?” Joyce said, unable to comprehend how childish he was. When he wasn’t the on duty, Jim Hopper was a teddy bear. 

  


“Mhm.” He sounded, nodding his head then reopening his mouth, desperately waiting.

  


“Oh my god, you’re ridiculous Jim.” She exhaled, blinking slowly in bewilderment. She put her finger out, allowing Jim to suck the cake batter off.

  


“Thanks honey.” Hop mumbled, licking his lips with content.

  


“You’re welcome.” She said, washing her hands. Hop washed his hands shortly after, the started a timer for the cupcakes so they wouldn’t burn.

  


“Shit!” He yelled, flinching when the timer started dinging. Slipping on the oven mitt, he slid the pan out of the oven and placed it on the counter. Joyce began to remove the cupcakes from the pan and laid them down on the coming rack.

  


Winding the timer around to 10 minutes he played it down on the table where Joyce was sitting, then sat next to her. Hop anxiously tapped his foot on the ground in anticipation.Once the timer finally went off, Hopper moved the cooling rack to the table, along with various colours of icing and multicoloured sprinkles.

  


“Now this, this is the fun part.” Hop mentioned, taking a hefty scoop of vanilla icing on his finger then licking it off. 

  


“I agree.” Joyce giggled, taking some icing for herself. They decorated 6 cupcakes each with heaps of icing and sprinkles.

  


All 12 cupcakes were decorated with rainbow sprinkles, multiple colours of icing and letters that spelt out ‘Happy Birthday’ when arranged properly. Joyce hugged into Jim. Hopper kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her waist.

  


“I think Will’s gonna love it.” Hop whispered into her auburn hair, feeling her squeeze him tighter after his sentence. 

  


Joyce smiled, nodding her head against his chest, “I know he will.” She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear. 


End file.
